


Falling in love

by Axs04



Category: f1
Genre: Equestrian Lando, Fluff, Shy Lando, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axs04/pseuds/Axs04
Summary: Arthur x Lando AU cuz I love them and they're both adorable idiots.Also Lando is an equestrian in this one, he´s the dressage guy and his sister the one jumping. Arthur and Charlie both already drive for F1 cause why not. And also George x Alex because idk but they met through one of Alex' sisters who happens to be an equestrian as well and have been friends since then. Covid doesn´t exist in this either ´cause it´s a bitch and I need a break.Yes it is as complicated as it sounds but this idea just popped up in my head.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Lando Norris
Kudos: 26





	1. Gaming Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is not gonna be longer than three chapters because I don´t trust myself to finish anything longer. Now I hope you enjoy :)

Tired and sweaty Lando walked Blizzard, his six-year-old stallion, out of the Arena. It had been a good but hard training and all he wanted to do was to fall into his bed and sleep for the next two days until they had to drive to their next show. Well shit happens, he had first of all promised Alex to give his sister a lift since “he´d be at the barn anyways” and second of all, he also said he´d play some games with them. “How come you haven´t sweat at all. Why is it always me? Oh, and now you´re also demanding food and scratches. Of course you do. You´ve been a good boy haven´t you?” As if to agree with him, Blizzard eagerly nodded his head and extended his Neck towards him to once again ask for treats.  
Shaking his head Lando gave him the already prepared bowl of food and took off his boots and riding gloves to change into more comfortable and most importantly warmer winter shoes.  
“Are you finished, because I´m starting to freeze my ass off” turning his head slightly Lando shot Zoe a jokingly annoyed look. “Yeah, shut up or I´ll leave you here to walk. I still have to put Blizzard out in Paddock again though. So give me a minute.”  
After he had put his horse in paddock again he and Zoe walked to his car and drove to the Albon house in a comfortable Silence.

“Hey, Lando! I feel like I haven´t seen you in so long. You should visit more often.” Smiling Lando gave Alex´ mum a hug. She was always so nice and lovely. “Well, the Dressage Season will be over soon. I have only two more competitions and then only a small one every once in a while, until the new season starts again. So, I´ll try come along more often I promise.” “George and Alex are in the gaming room”” Thank you” Lando replied before walking up the stairs to get to the gaming room.  
He was really happy his friends didn´t have a race week this week so they could spend some quality time together, before he had to go to his next tournament and they were busy during race week again.  
He knocked on the door but entered without waiting for an answer, because that´s what they always did. However, Lando did definitely not expect to see the picture in front of him.  
George was sitting on Alex´ lap his arms wrapped around his friend’s neck. Lando just stood there not really able to comprehend what was going on. A slight Peng was building up in his chest. Not because he was jealous on either of them but because they hadn´t told him and maybe just maybe he also felt a bit lonely and wanted something like they had. A person that knows you inside out. Your best friend, partner and everything in between.  
“How …You… Why did you never tell me?” slightly uncomfortable Lando crossed his arms I front of his chest and leaned against the Doorframe demanding an answer from his two best friends. Neither of them looked at Lando. George just slowly got off Alex´ lap and they sat awkwardly next to each other both staring down at their hands.  
“How long has this been going on? Don´t you trust me? Heck, you´ve known I´m gay since like we literally first met each other. You didn´t even bother telling me you´re into boys. Maybe I´m being dramatic but you could´ve told me. You know I´d never tell anyone.”  
“Look Lando we´re really sorry. I swear it´s not been going on for long and I didn´t tell you anything because I thought you´d tell Alex and figure out I have a crush on him and really I was just confused myself I´ve never really come to terms with my Pansexuality and I know I still should´ve told you but I was … I don´t even know what I was. Probably so caught up in my own thoughts and feelings that I just forgot.” They were both looking him in the face now.  
“For me it just was… I never really felt any kind of attraction towards men and then all of sudden… well it felt like that at least…these feelings for George hit me like truck and I didn’t know how to deal with it. Especially not with the sport we´re in. I know you wouldn´t have said anything, but I was kinda scared that if I´d say it out loud it would become to real and … I´m so sorry , Lando”  
Lando couldn´t keep a straight face anymore, he just walked up to them and pulled them both in a hug. “You dumb little shits, I would´ve helped you.” He heard them exhale “And also how dare you just leave me alone on the single trip. Like, I´m going to spend the entire time we hang out third wheeling. I swear if you eat each other up while I´m in the room I will literally throw a pan at you”, he added to loosen up the mood a bit.  
“Okay, message clear.”, Alex smiled briefly. “Well then, what are we playing today?” “A few guys from track asked if we´re up for a round of online golf, because Charles said and I quote `Mate there´s no way I´ll play Golf with you in real Life´. So, if you´re up for it we could just start the game and call the others.” George says and Lando doesn´t miss the rather questioning expression on Alex´ face. He just shrugs, “Sure, why not”  
“Okay perfect, Alex you call the others to come on discord and me and Lando will start the game.”  
In the end they were eight people making 4 Teams in total, which were generated by chance.  
The thing was Lando didn´t know any of them, of course he knew they were formula 1 drivers as well, but really he only actually knew Alex and George.  
“Okay the Teams are selected. George and Charles, My brother and Max, Lando and Arthur and last but not least Nicolas and me.”  
“Uhm, So who is Arthur?” Lando quietly said. He was a bit uncomfortable being thrown in a team with a complete stranger. He wasn´t really good at making friends and he was mostly shy around people he didn´t know in person and not even being able to see that person just hear them yelling around with the others. Yeah no, Lando doesn´t like that at all and he knew that Alex knew as well, so why would his best friend choose to just let a generator decide with whom he was going to team up instead of letting him play with either George or Alex.  
He got snapped out of his sulking when someone said his name. “So you´re Lando, I`m Arthur. Nice to meet ya mate.” “Uhm, hi” Lando was this close to slapping himself. Why was he so awkward. Goddamn it. “You ever played online Golf? Because I haven´t.”, the stranger, Arthur was laughing and it warmed Landos heart. He almost forgot to answer “Uh, So I never played online, but like I´ve played golf before, you know in real life at a golf park” Yep he should end this right here Arthur probably thought he´s a dumb idiot by now.  
“I´ll take that as no then” the camera was turned on as Lando once again felt a rush of blood spread through his cheeks as the guy behind the camera laughed. This was going to be an interesting gaming afternoon.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Lando having a breakdown cuz I don´t know how to cope with my feeling

The evening ended up not being too bad. Arthur insisted on them teaming up for the rest of the games as well. Lando didn´t say anything, because first of all he was just too shy for that and second of all he enjoyed Arthurs presence even though he wasn´t actually there. Lando enjoyed talking to him. Well, it was mostly Arthur talking but he didn´t seem to mind and Lando definitely did not mind. He found Arthurs accent extremely cute and every time the younger one laughed he was getting a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach.   
Anyway they ended up exchanging numbers after that or rather Arthur sent him his number, but Lando hasn’t brought up the courage to actually text him yet. It has been four days now and he was back home from his show already, which means he basically didn´t even have an Excuse anymore. He was going to spend the week with his family and then eventually go back home just to wash some clothes and get ready for his next show two days after. He never knew wether or not to be sad or happy the season was over. It was always so stressful but so much fun at the same time. Sighing he got up because he knew he wouldn´t be able to fall asleep again anytime soon, Arthur´s laugh living rent free in his head.   
He took his phone with him and then went downstairs to pour himself some milk.   
“Lando, why are you up this early? You normally sleep at least ´til 9 am if you don´t have a show.”, shrugging he turned to look at his mum. “Couldn´t sleep anymore.” With a worried expression on her face his mother came over to him and laid his arms around him to pull him into a hug. Lando immediately closed his eyes and breathed in his mother’s scent while also laying his arms around her waist. Without knowing it that was exactly what he had needed. With a shaking voice he began to speak.  
“I´m so confused, mum. I … There´s this boy I met and … I was over at Alex´ a week ago or so and we played games with a few of his and George´s friends from F1 and I don´t know. I had to team up with Arthur and his laugh made me feel so safe and I don´t know what to do mum. I don´t even know why I´m so scared of texting him … I … It´s just….” “Shh, breathe baby.” Just as his mother said he took a deep breath and tried to calm down a bit again. He didn´t even mean to ramble but his mother was always the first one he talked to and he just needed to let this out. Having bottled up his feelings until he couldn´t keep them in anymore.   
Taking his face into her hands his mother looked him in the eyes with so much love Lando wanted to break down into her arms all over again. “Listen to me Lando, it´s going to be okay, yeah? Everything will be alright baby. You do whatever you feel comfortable with. And now let´s sit down and you tell me more about this Arthur alright.”

He eventually ended up going to bed again after the talk with his mother. However, sleeping still wasn´t an option. Sighing he took his phone and searched for Arthurs contact. Hovering over the keys with his fingers for a second he started overthinking again.   
Hi, It´s Lando. From Alex and George. Sorry for not texting you earlier.

Before he could delete the message again, he turned off his phone and decided to take a shower. Grabbing a pair of fresh Boxers, sweatpants and a hoodie Lando walked off to the bathroom. After he took off his sleep wear, he eventually got into the shower. The warm water that was running over his skin was at least temporary calming him down. That was until the image of Arthurs face popped up in his head again. His smile, his accent, his laugh and just Arthur.   
Lando didn´t even notice the first tear, he only ever registered that he was actually crying when his body began to shake despite the temperature of his shower. Wrapping his arms around himself Lando tried to get rid of the lonely, confused, hurt feeling inside of him. He wasn´t even sure what he was actually feeling or what emotion was more prominent than the others. At this point he was just letting out all the feelings he had stored inside of him, had pushed away to back of his mind that he felt like he couldn´t talk about because they were just so silly.  
Lando hated that feeling. Sometimes he couldn´t even decide. He wasn´t numb but he couldn´t quite describe what he was feeling either. He knew his mom would listen to his problems, as would George and Alex, but he didn´t want to bother them and really there were people that were suffering way more than him. He knew his feelings were still valid but sometimes he just couldn´t process that.   
After he had successfully calmed down again, he stepped out of the shower. Standing In front of the mirror he looked himself in the eyes. Right now, standing there like this he didn’t know who he was anymore. He didn´t recognize himself anymore. His eyes were emotionless, there was no smile on his face, his inner child completely gone and sometimes he really questioned where it went. He thought back to when him truly being light-hearted was a daily occurrence, when he used to be so happy and didn´t know how crucial and toxic this world actually was.  
Functioning. That was what he was doing these past months, but no one had noticed. Lando wasn´t mad at anyone though because that was exactly what he wanted. He didn´t want people to be worried about him. And that was why he hid his broken self behind a faked smile and giggles.

When he got down fully dressed again, he was back to being the happy smiling son and brother he always was because that´s what them happy right. In silence he listened to his father and brother arguing over some football players, his youngest sister and mom laughing at a joke Flo made and just ate his breakfast.


	3. Just texting

**Arthur** _Lando_

When he went back to his room the first thing he noticed was his phone constantly blinking. Frowning he picked it up and almost threw it away again when he saw that Arthur had sent him three texts.

**Hi Lando, I was wondering if you already forgot about me haha.**

**But I get it, you were probably busy.**

**What do you normally do? We didn’t really talk about that. Tell me about your hobbies.**

He was already blaming his stupid little heart for betraying him like this, but he couldn´t avoid smiling and butterflies flying around in his stomach.

_Yeah, I´m sorry really. It´s just I had a show you know?_

_I mean sorry I didn´t even tell you what I do. I´m an Equestrian._

_And I came back from my show like two days ago but yeah._

_I´m sorry_

He held in a breath when the three little dots immediately popped up, telling him Arthur was writing.

**Stop apologizing :). And don´t worry I know what it feels like. When it´s race day I always get caught up in my own world.**

**Equestrian? What is that?**

Lando couldn´t help but chuckle at that. Arthur was adorable. He sat down in his bed wrapping the blanket around himself before he started texting again.

_Well theoretically I ride horses for a living._

_Have you ever heard of dressage?_

**Dressage? Hmm, Nope I don´t think so. Seems like you´ll have to show me ;)**

A hard blush spread across Landos cheeks when he read the message. The Idea of Arthur watching him train or even come to his shows was a feeling he couldn´t quite describe.

_Maybe_ _😊 but I have to warn you it doesn´t get as fast as an F1 car._

**Is that an Invitation?**

**Because I can´t promise I won´t immediately come over when we´re racing in Silverstone next week.**

Landos heart stopped for a second. Arthur actually wanted to see him. He couldn´t get his mind around the fact that someone was actually interested enough to text him and Arthur just went straight on talking about how he´d come to visit him, even though it was probably just a joke.

Still shocked he let his phone slid out of his hand and onto the bed. He didn´t want to get attached. The last Time that happened he only got hurt because the guy was flirting with him constantly and then when Lando confessed he told him he´s straight and it was nothing more but a little fun.

He didn´t look at any of the next messages Arthur sent him. Before he knew it, someone was knocking at his door. “Come in” he said. “Wow, you´re really in the feels today, aren´t you? You didn´t talk at all during breakfast, went straight back to your room and you clearly took a shower before breakfast which you never do and now you´re sulking for whatever reason. Mind telling me what´s wrong?” during her monologue Flo came over to him and was now sitting next to him on the bed her head on his shoulder.

Lando closed his eyes with a pained expression and laid his head on top of hers. “Why do men have to be such assholes?” “oh, now we´re talking.” His sisters comment put a little smile on his face, it wasn´t much, but it was an honest smile at least. He considered whether or not to actually tell a second person about Arthur today but then he decided that his sister knew as little about formula 1 as he did so he just went with it and sat up straight again.

“I started texting this guy and we like talked before while gaming with George and Alex, but we only really started texting today and I don´t want to get attached again just to get hurt Flo” He tucked his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. “Lando, not everyone is trying to hurt you, you know?” she grabbed his phone and Lando didn´t even try to stop her because she´d do whatever she wanted to anyway. He learned that over the years.

“Here., I don´t think he´s just trying to seduce you, Lando. He sent you like five messages asking if he did something wrong and apologizing.” Sniffing Lando wiggled on arm out of his blanket and grabbed his phone from his sister’s hand.

**And don´t worry I also enjoy going not that fast for once.**

**Lando?**

**I´m sorry if that was too much. I swear I won´t just randomly turn up in England.**

**But I´d really like to get to know you better.**

**Please don´t ignore me now. I´m not one of those creeps. I just really like you and I´d love to meet you one day but never without your consent. I also want to know more about you. I really enjoyed our little chat today and gaming together.**

“See”, his sister ruffled his hair and then stood up and got out of the room. Sometimes Lando questioned if she was actually younger than him or if their parents just lied to them.

_I´m sorry for not replying. You just caught me off guard for a second._

That was a huge understatement but he wasn´t going to deliver his feelings on a silver plate like that. He really enjoyed texting to Arthur and also found himself catching feelings way too easily, but he decided he didn´t care for once.

**Okay good, again I´m really sorry. I didn´t mean to just throw that at you like that.**

**Anyway, tell me about yourself. What else do you enjoy despite horses and gaming. Tell me about what you like.**

**And I´d also love to hear more of that horse of yours though.**

Lando couldn´t help but smile.

_Sooo, my horse is called Blizzard. He is a six-year-old stallion. He LOVES his treats. It´s really entertaining training him and this season is our first season competeting together but I´ve had him since he was three and my trainer and I trained him together._

**Sounds like a lot of fun even though I don´t really understand anything ;)**

**But you missed the first part of the message, I want to know more about YOU as well.**

Lando was blushing again, of course he was. He hated it so much, but he found that he didn´t mind that much when it was because of Arthur.

_I´m really not that interesting. I spend most of my time at the barn or in front of the computer so._

**Okay, let´s do it different then : ) What´s your favourite colour?**

Lando had to bite his lips to prevent a big grin spreading over his face.

_I really like blue._

**No red? ;)**

_Nah, I´d rather take orange then._

He may not watch formula 1 very often, but McLaren was his favourite team and he decided teasing Arthur a bit was also fine. Because latest he knew red was not McLaren colours and they didn´t have a driver called Arthur.

**I´m shocked :o**

**How could you?**

Lando chuckled. Maybe his sister was right, maybe he not everyone was trying to hurt him and maybe he should allow himself to just feel for once.

_It´s my turn now._

_Where are you from?_

_Because your accent and you said you´d fly to England ;)_

**Monaco. Ever been there?**

_Nope_

**You should ;)**

**My turn again. How did you meet Alex and George?**

_Through Alex sister. She´s an equestrian as well as is my sister and they became friends so yeah and that´s kinda how it happened._

_What does it feel like driving an F1 car?_

**Sounds complicated but nice haha**

**It´s incredible. I don´t know how else to describe it´s just an unbelievable feeling. You sit in this car for the first time and you know you´ve finally achieved what you´ve been working for your entire childhood and you gave up almost your entire childhood for this sport.**

**I mean I haven´t had any wins or podiums but driving for Alfa Romeo together with Kimi Räikkönen is an incredible feeling especially when I scored my first point.**

Lando somehow felt like this confession or whatever it was, was extremely intimate. He didn´t know why or how to describe it but it just felt like it. Sharing something about your biggest passion with someone was always somehow special.

**Same question back to you. What does it feel like riding a horse? I´ve never sat on one before.**

_To say it in your words incredible. It´s like freedom. Especially if you´re galloping full speed through the woods or over a field it´s just magical._

_Next question What else do you like besides driving ridiculously fast and gaming?_

**Uhm, I guess karting counts as driving fast?**

_Yep_

**Well then, I play the piano, Gaming even though you probably figured that out already as well. Spending time with my family and just hanging out with friends. I don´t really have any more specific interest.**

**Except for you of course ; ) You´re my newest favourite Interest**

Lando didn´t think it was possible for him to get even more flushed but apparently it was. His mouth felt extremely dry and his brain just short-circuited. Arthur was so shamelessly flirting with him, even Lando noticed that, but he was just way too shy to actually flirt back even if Arthur was clearly interested, he just couldn´t quite understand why.

**I´ll have to go to practice no. I´m sorry.**

**But I´ll definitely text you when I get home again.**

**Bye Lando :)**

Lando felt a wave of sadness wash through him at the same time as relief because he didn´t know how to deal with Arthurs constant flirting.

The Chaos trio

_Lando,_ **George,** Alex

_We have an emergency!_

_George!_

_Alex!_

_I need your help!_

_Now!_

**Wow what happened?**

Yeah mate, you saw a ghost or sth?

_No ffs_

_Remember how Arthur and I exchanged numbers?_

**Now that´s gonna be interesting.**

**I´m calling you now.**

**Group meeting approved.**

“God no, please don´t” his prayers didn´t bring anything, because five seconds later George was already calling him, Alex probably in the call already as well. Growning he realised it was a video call, that asshole. He still picked up because there was no one else he knew that knew Arthur.

“Now tell us the good stuff”, George said widely grinning at him.


	4. A crisis and the first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Yeah surpsise

“I fucking hate you George. You too Alex for throwing me into a team with him”, added Lando once he heard Alex chuckling. “I mean you said you didn´t want to third-wheel. Soo you can just snog off Arthur now”. The picture inside his head made him blush immediately “Fuck off” “Aww, look George he´s blushing.” “Adorable. You still didn´t tell us what´s wrong now?” George commented.   
“Well Arthur and I have been texting the entire day …” “Naaawww” came it in unison from both of his friends. Oh, how he already regrets telling them anything. “I messaged him this morning before my shower and when I came back my phone was constantly blinking.” “So, what´s the matter I still don´t get your problem mate.”, Alex said.  
“Goddamn it! He´s been flirting with me the entire time and I didn´t know how to act. Fuck I almost had a heart attack twice.”   
“Lando he´s already been shamelessly flirting with you when we all played games together and if he wouldn´t have been streaming I´m pretty sure he would´ve been even more forward back then already” “That doesn´t solve my problem, George! How am I supposed to act? Christ, you know what I´ll just send you screenshots.”   
Setting his phone down he rubbed his face with his hands. It´s been so long someone actually showed interest in him, who Lando didn´t immediately waved off because of his asshole of an Ex that cheated on him for months, that he totally forgot how stressful flirting and actually letting someone near you could be.  
“He´s so fucking into you mate I swear. Charles, his brother, literally called me like two days ago because Arthur was either glued to his phone or pacing around the entire apartment ´cause you hadn´t texted him yet.” Alex words ran through his head. They kept repeating over and over again until he couldn´t take it anymore and aggressively shook his head. “I just don´t…” “Just give him a chance Lando, he´s a good guy I promise. Just one date and then you can still decide. And if you want to I´ll push him off the track the next race.”  
He didn´t want George to push Arthur off the track. Hell, he didn´t want Arthur to get hurt in any way. And he found himself thinking that if Arthur actually asked him out, he wouldn´t be able to say no anyway. “Fine. But if he can´t deal with my fucked-up self and we both end up heartbroken it´s your fault”  
“You´re not fucked up Lando. Yes, you have your issues, but we all have and they´re a part of you. Arthur will eventually get to know them and it´s going to be okay. Just don´t push him away”.  
Lando had no answer to this, he knew George was right, but he always thought that if someone got to know about his problems, they would leave anyway so he chose to push away every guy that showed interest in him in the last two years because he didn´t want to get hurt again, but he didn´t think he had it in him this time.  
Arthur had stolen his heart and took over his mind in just one week. Pretty much just two days of this week and he really didn´t want to push Arthur away. Lando really missed the feeling of having someone to hold, someone to hold him, someone to love him and reassure him, give him the validation he needed and just someone he could give his love to. Someone that wasn´t Blizzard.  
“Lando!” his moms voice shook him out of his thoughts. “Alright. Gotta go. My mom is calling for me”. “Don´t think about it too much. For once just let your heart guide you” he snorted, “You sound like my grandma, Alex” “Shut up and go”. 

It was a week later now and he was already in London for his last show of the season. Him and Arthur had been texting the entire time his siblings couldn´t shut up about him being glued to the phone and eve his trainer had noticed. Turning and tossing around in his bed he tried to sleep. He needed his sleep before a competition, but he somehow couldn´t get over the thought that something was off.  
Lando set up in his hotel bed and turned on the light on his bedside table. He grabbed his phone and somehow, he automatically ended up on his and Arthurs chat. Arthur had been sending him pictures of him training, eating or watching a movie with his brother and friends. Lando however, hadn´t found the courage to send the other a photo of him.   
It was stupid because really Arthur had already seen him when they were playing together and they even played together again even though Lando had turned his camera off with the excuse that he didn´t have one back on his own PC which was a lie obviously but he didn´t know how else to escape the situation.  
His entire body shook when he randomly heard his ringtone go off and he looked back at his phone screen. His breathe stopped, his heart made a jump and was now racing faster than what could possibly be healthy.  
Arthur was calling him. A video call. They hadn`t even normally called each other yet. Why was he calling him? Why was he awake? He didn´t even intend to answer the call but he did, nevertheless.  
This just gave him the next heart attack though. Arthur was lying in his bed. Shirtless. If Arthur would´ve said something right now he wouldn´t have noticed anyway. Too busy staring at his chest at the least the parts that weren´t covered with a blanket.  
“Why are you still up mon ange?” Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was so dead, oh god that sleepy voice. He was so gone. Also hearing Arthur say that nickname he´s been calling Lando out loud for the first time. It did things to him and god beware how he wished he´d be lying in this bed right now.  
“I…Sleep…Couldn´t. No, fuck. Uhm, I couldn´t sleep. Yep” best he wanted to drown himself in the next lake or jump out of his hotel room window. He could feel the heat rise in his cheek and he´d have to be redder than Arthurs team colour by now. It was so embarrassing. Why did Arthur have to be shirtless. He already made a stuttering mess out of him fully clothed. Why half NAKED?  
“I´ve come that far, Lando. But why can´t you sleep? Isn´t your show tomorrow?” that laugh, it almost made him forget to answer. “No. I mean yes my show is tomorrow, but that´s not the reason I can´t sleep.” “Then what is. Tell me mon ange. Maybe I can help you and if not I´ll just stay awake with you and talk to you until you fall asleep.” Arthur sounded genuinely concerned and Lando felt bad again. “I don´t want to keep you up. I´ll be fine, go to sleep. There´s no need to worry.” “I won´t let you stay awake on your own though. You don´t have to tell me what´s wrong, just I don´t know tell me what I should do.”  
He didn´t know if it was his tiredness speaking, him being completely lost because of Arthur shirtless in bed or something else that made him say that, but he did and even though he was still blushing like crazy he didn´t regret it. “You could just talk to me. I like hearing your voice.” A smirk was forming on Arthurs face “Well then. Let me talk you to sleep baby.” Yeah, he did indeed almost die right there and then.

As soon as he heard his alarm go off, he wanted to go back to sleep again. He just wanted to go back to his dream-world in which he won his competition and Arthur was sitting in the crowd cheering on him with a proud look on his face. He sighed, why was love so complicated. Couldn´t the people like have a message on their forehead that said. `Hey yeah, I like you and I´m ready to be in a relationship with you´ or `Hey I´m just going to break your heart so stay away from me´. Why did all of this shit need communication and socialising.  
Anyway, it was the morning of a show so let´s get started with the routine. Which really everything except the riding and celebration was just shit. All Lando ever did was waiting to finally get on his horse and forget everything else around him.  
Breakfast, Interview, routine check, more interviews, getting Blizzard ready, warm up and go. The second he put his foot in the stirrup, all his anxiety disappeared. Trotting into the Arena he went through everything his trainer always told him over the last years. Back straight, chin up, heels down, hands gentle, legs long and pure perfection. Every single mistake could end his life.   
He came to hold in front of the judges, took his reigns in one hand and bowed down. And when he got the allowance to do so, he started his routine.  
Trotting down the long side, starting of with a circle into sidewalk. `It´s like a dance Lando feel the music, feel the hoof beat like it´s your heartbeat´. One more deep breath, one more corner. He turned coming down the middle line in trot and then switching to canter. `Slow and controlled´ he told himself. One, two, three and stop. He came to hold again. Making a clean stop straight out of the canter. He bowed down again and then nervously waited for the judges to finish discussing his points.   
Having switched to a relaxed walk by now, Lando gave Blizzard the reigns and promised him multiple treats for being such a good boy. “Blizzard King represented by Lando Norris. 36 Points in total.” He let out a breath that he didn´t know he was holding. 36 was a good score in fact it was one of the best scores he´s had this season.   
He rode out of the main Arena over to the cool down area. Walking a couple of more rounds to get his and Blizzards heartbeat back to normal he slowly came back to reality again. 36 Points could easily save him one of the top three spots. It was a decent performance, he knew his piaffe had been a bit off but they were still working on that, so he found himself being very proud.  
As soon as Lando got off Blizzards back his trainer and his family were directly surrounding him. “That was an amazing ride Lando. If that won´t get you a medal I don´t know what will.” Slightly blushing he felt the pride swell in his chest. Now it meant waiting for the last three competitors to finish.   
“Called to the award ceremony are, third place Deadlight the second, represented by Andrew Linder, second place Feather-heart, represented by Mia Light and first place “Lando held his breath “Blizzard King, represented by Lando Norris”. A squealing sound left his lips as soon as he registered what the speaker had said. “I did it! I really did it!” “Yes you did it Lando and it was well deserved.”   
He was pulled into a group hug and was just unbelievably happy. “Now go get your ass back on your horse so you can go and ride your lap of honor.”  
With a big smile, he lead the group of three through the arena in their lap of honor. Lando received his medal and the tournament loop was put onto Blizzards bridle. Getting of his horses back once again he took the reigns in his hand and walked back to his family, who were waiting for him at the box Blizzard stayed in.  
However, when he came nearer there was another person standing there next to his family and trainer. “Arthur!” Lando called out, the surprise in his voice unable to notice. He immediately stopped walking, Blizzard next to him seemingly confused, but Lando couldn´t think rationally. There he stood next to his family, looking at him with a soft smile and proud eyes. “Hi. Whatever you did out there was spectacular.”  
Lando didn´t know when his sister turned up next to him, but he surely wasn´t complaining. Out of reflex, he handed her Blizzards reigns over and started walking again. His mind was empty just Arthur, he actually turned up at his event even though he said he wouldn´t not that Lando minded. He was almost running now until he had reached the boy that occurred his dreams last night and practically threw himself at him.   
Arthur, who clearly didn´t expect such a greeting caught him anyway. The younger one grabbed Landos thighs and smiled wildly at the boy in his arms, who buried his head in his neck and was almost crushing him because damn these legs were stronger than they looked but he didn´t care. He was happy he listened to George and Alex and went to surprise Lando.  
“Hi there.” He whispered in the smaller boys ear letting him down again still hugging tightly. A shiver went down Landos spine at Arthurs voice so close. “Hi”, he whispered back. “Mind if I kiss you now?”  
Look, Lando really expected to be scared, he expected for his anxiety to take over his senses and just run off and then break down crying. But he didn´t, he was calm, he felt safer than ever before, standing here in Arthurs arms, and he really didn´t care they still were in a public place which was normally even more scary to him but today in this second he didn´t mind.  
He pulled Arthurs head down and propped himself up on his tiptoes so he could reach the others lips. To say he was overwhelmed by the feeling was an understatement. Arthur pulled him closer and Lando felt so complete it was incredible. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach that was spreading through his entire body, his heartrate sped up with every little movement of their lips and he was feeling so excited yet so calm and fulfilled.  
These few seconds were perfect and he had lost any sense of time by now. Arthur kissing him senseless. “That was amazing mon ange. I really, really like you and I´d love to call you my boyfriend.” And there came back his nervousness and shyness. Quickly he hid his face in Arthurs neck and pressed himself closer to the other one in the hope he could hide himself. “You don´t have to answer now Lando, you don´t have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know. I´ll gladly take you out to a hundred dates before or I won´t whatever you want and whatever you´re comfortable with.”  
He didn´t intend to start crying, he really didn´t but his win, Arthur being here, their kiss it was just too much for his emotional self. “I want to be your boyfriend too”, he blurted out sniffling afterwards and clinging to Arthur because he was scared the other one would just laugh and walk away. He didn´t, of course he didn´t. Arthur gently took his face in his hands and wiped the tears away. “Don’t cry, mon ange. I´m still here. I´m not going to leave until tomorrow evening if you don’t want me to and if I leave then just because I have to race in two days and if you want I´ll even take you with me, alright? No reason to cry.”   
Lando didn´t answer he just kissed Arthur again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that´s it, maybe I´ll write an Epilogue or sth but yeah


End file.
